


somethin' like this

by cloudburst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: Genji thinks too much. McCree's lap offers a good spot to do that.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	somethin' like this

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something fluffy, which is not something i do that often. #drabblerights

The hands carding through his hair are far different than the ones that had been working their way across his body just twelve hours prior – checking for irreparable damage, making sure that he was still breathing. Or as close to breathing as he supposed that he got. McCree would tell him his uncertainty didn’t make him any less human, would tell him that the heart of a man still beat inside him as he held him to his chest after another nightmare. McCree would press a kiss to his temple despite the shuriken embedded in the wall – a side effect of being on the losing end of a murderous bow one too many times: a grand total of one. 

These hands mean him no harm; they are not ensuring he continues to live, though Genji supposes that he was appreciative of McCree’s hands then as well, somewhere in Europe with a broken vent and panicked words with a drawl. Months ago, he would not have been so sure about that. Now, these hands press against his skull for their own benefit, fingertips dragging along the scalp for no reason other than their own enjoyment. 

“What are you thinkin’ about, darlin’?” Genji does not wish to speak the truth, but he does it for McCree’s benefit. He does not often offer the kind of reassurance he assumes most want – assumes that most need if they are expected to continue spending time and effort on another. 

“You.” 

McCree’s laughter is genuine, and he leans forward from his position on the couch with his back pressed to the cushions behind him, Genji’s head pillowed on his lap as he sprawls out along the length of the sofa. He is comfortable as he feels the press of McCree’s lips to his temple. And he is comfortable as he feels McCree’s hand along the synthetic skin and metal casing used to construct some semblance of what his jaw used to be, the other still in the hair that has long faded to black. 

“It’s good things, I hope.” 

Genji feels a tug at the corner of his lower lip as he smiles. McCree’s thumb meets that pressure as he turns his head into the man’s lap. Synthetics and stretching didn’t always make for the prettiest combination, but Genji knew McCree would lie again, saying his smile was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. The first time he had thought McCree was mocking him, and now he knew it was anything but. Genji wasn’t sure if he was ready to have the dialogue with himself that affirmed he felt the same. 

His words are muffled against the fabric of McCree’s pants. “You go too far with your assumptions. Hope is all you have, in this case.” 

“Aw, pumpkin. You’re woundin’ me more than anyone ever has – the mouth on ya.” And Genji almost fears the words despite their joking tone, and despite himself, until the hands leave his hair to gently turn his head. Genji’s black hair pillows out across McCree’s lap like a dark puddle as he rolls onto his back. “Still ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you, even if you treat my heart so dirty.” 

Genji thinks he can still blush despite the latent danger of the conversation, despite the commitment he is making to the pounding of his chest as he falls in love with the cowboy. He’s seen McCree drop six men in the blink of an eye, but nowhere does he feel safer than bracketed by his arms. 

Genji offers nothing back but a rushing exhale as McCree’s lips meet his, but he thinks that McCree knows. He is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey if anyone has anything they want written..... hmu
> 
> also if u wanna talk, follow me on twitter @cygenji


End file.
